Raging Waves
by Ookami Wolflord
Summary: Just somthing I wrote out of sheer boredom. Shounen ai. Short and crapy.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything; flames are welcome but will be laughed at. Greatly.

  


Author's notes: This was just written out of sheer boredom, and because I have serious writer's block with my other story, 'Summer Twilight'. This was an odd pairing that Kairi and I were joking around with, I thought it worked so hear you go. And yes, the title is from a Slayers song.

__________

  


Raging Waves 

  


By . Ookami 

Another flash of lightning shot across the sky as rain poured down in torrents into the raging sea below. Isaac and his friends struggled desperately to keep themselves from being tossed from the lamurian ship as it was tossed back and forth by the stormy ocean, clutching onto the railings and mast for dear life. 

Piers who was trying his best to steer the ship, called back to his friends. " The storm ends up ahead! We just need to ride it out a little bit long…" but before he could finish, a large wave rammed the side on the ship, causing Piers to loose his grip. 

"PIERS!!!!!" Mia screamed as he was washed over bored. Isaac let go of the railing in an attempt to jump in after him, but Felix held him back. 

"FELIX LET ME GO!"

"ISAAC NO! WE CAN"T LOOSE YOU TO!" Felix said, keeping his arm around the other earth adept's chest, holding him back. The others looked on in horror and grief at the loss of their lamurian friend. 

~~~

Piers tried desperately to swim against the unforgiving current as it washed him father away from the ship. His energy slowly drained with each movement he made, causing his body too go numb in the bitter cold water.

'This is it." He thought, ' I'm done for…I can't move any more, and fighting the ocean is futile. I'm sorry my friends. You'll just have to go on without me…" Let his body go limp as the water pulled him deeper into its depths.

******

Isaac was kicking and screaming at his lover to let him go, tears streaming down his face. Felix Held him close, letting the other Venus adept sob into his chest.

Ivan and Sheba exchanged looks of grief, trying not to cry, while Jenna stared out at the sea, emotionless. 

Suddenly, Mia screamed, causing everyone to look back.

" GARET!!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?!?!?!?!?" She screamed, leaning over the side of the boat. Isaac's face paled, Felix just stared; Ivan fated. 

*** 

Darkness surrounded him, cold harsh and silent. Piers opened his eyes, his world a blur; but something was coming towards him….A…Dragon?

The creature stopped as another figure came towards him. He could barely make out a face when his world went black again.

***

" Holy Shit!" Jenna yelled at seeing the water dragon god, Azul, emerge from the water, Garet on it's back, and an unconscious Piers in his arms.

The storm had long synced stopped and the sky was almost totally clear, and the sun shone in bright majestic rays. Garet smiled as Azul let him off, and dispersed in a flurry of water droplets.

Isaac walked over to him, some of the color had come back to his face, but he still looked a little pale. " You're an idiot, you know that…" He said.

Garet's smile faded. Isaac laughed. "And I'm glad you are!" Garet's smile came back, as Mia and Jenna led him to the cabin to tend to Piers.

*******

'Where…Am I…' Piers thought, trying to open his eyes, only to close them again as sunlight hit his face. " Damn that sun…" He growled. Suddenly he noticed something, something large and warm had been placed on his forehead.

Again he attempted to open his eyes, and what he saw surprised him.

"G-Garet?" Piers looked up into the gentle face of the fire adept; whose hand was on Pier's forehead. 

" Hay." Garet said softly, brushing back a strand of hair from, the Lamurian's face. Piers looked stunned, he thought he was supposed to be dead! What had happened when he was in the water…? 

" Garet...?" Pier's voice was a bit raspy, and his throat hurt immensely, but he still tried desperately to speak, but Garet hushed him with a finger. 

" None of that. I'll tell you every thing after you get some rest. But I can tell you this before I go." Piers looked up, interested. 

"Do you want to know why I saved you without a second thought?" Piers nodded. Garet leaned in closer. "This…" And kissed him softly.

Pier's eyes opened wide, then slowly closed as the kissed deepened, and their tongues met. They pulled away slowly, Garet, lifting the other's chin to meet his gaze and said in a low whisper. ' I love you…" And with than straitened and walked out of the cabin. 

Piers sat there staring where Garet had been only seconds ago; touching his lips. " I love you to…" 

The End

________________________  


Boy, that was a chunk of crap wasn't it? Oh well, please review!


End file.
